Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bent optical fiber manufacturing method for manufacturing a bent optical fiber to be obtained by bending a part of an optical fiber comprised of silica-based glass.
Related Background Art
In conjunction with high-density packaging of electronic components, an optical fiber used near the electronic components is also required to be packed in a reduced profile (i.e., an optical fiber with one end vertically connected to an electronic substrate or the like is required to have a reduced height from the substrate). For achieving reduction in profile of the optical fiber, it is necessary to form a bend portion in the optical fiber.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-325622 (Patent Literature 1) discloses the invention of an optical fiber component which consists of an optical component body and an optical fiber and in which the optical fiber is obliquely attached at a certain angle (preferably 10° or more) to a central line of the optical component body. This Patent Literature 1 describes the following contents: a sharp bend can be made in the optical fiber in connection with the oblique attachment of the optical fiber to the central line of the optical component body; there is a problem that the sharp bend causes significant strain in the optical fiber, so as to degrade mechanical reliability of the optical fiber; the strain is removed by heating the sharp bend, in order to ensure the mechanical reliability of the optical fiber. This Patent Literature 1 also describes applicability of discharge, carbon dioxide laser, a gas burner, or the like as heating means for eliminating the strain.
Japanese Patent No. 5226797 (Patent Literature 2) discloses the invention of bending the optical fiber by continuously heating a fixed range of the optical fiber with a non-contact heating means while moving the non-contact heating means relative to the optical fiber. This Patent Literature 2 also describes preferred use of arc discharge as the non-contact heating means.